Prior art slurry vessels have suffered from problems such that the slurry loaded therein undergoes consolidation due to the dynamic effects resulting from movement of the hull during the cruise, resulting in a marked lowering in the efficiency of unloading.
To alleviate consolidation of the slurry, various measures have heretofore been taken, such as the addition of a surface active agent as an anti-consolidation composition into the slurry, the application of forced stirring to the slurry by means of a stirrer, and the like. However, these measures are not wholly satisfactory.